Pur sucre
by Mercury1980
Summary: Un concert de charité va-t-il faire avancer les choses entre nos héros?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Par une belle soirée d'été, toute la bande était réunie au Cat's Eye sans raison particulière, juste pour le plaisir d'être ensemble et de passer une bonne soirée. Les filles discutaient tranquillement entre elles, enfin tranquillement si on excluait le fait que les deux plus grands pervers du Japon s'escrimaient à vouloir leur sauter dessus et qu'elles devaient se défendre à coups de massues, plateaux, couteaux… et contrat de mariage selon les goûts. Miki avait laissé tourner en fond sonore la télé qui diffusait un concert de charité donné aux Etats-Unis avec les valeurs sures du moment. Les filles s'extasiaient parfois sur les spécimens mâles qui apparaissaient à l'écran au grand désarroi et surtout la mauvaise foi de certains hommes présents qui eux ne se privaient pas de se planter comme deux toutous, la langue pendue, devant les chanteuses courtement vêtues…

Soudain, le présentateur annonça un groupe bien connu et Kazue demanda à Miki de mettre plus de son. Les premières notes de la chanson Something just like this de Coldplay résonnèrent dans la salle. Kaori leva le regard vers l'écran puis le tourna vers Ryo qui était assis à côté de Mick, sûrement en train de fomenter un mauvais coup. Elle avait déjà entendu ce titre à plusieurs reprises et irrémédiablement dès que les premières notes s'égrenaient, elle pensait à lui. Comme s'il sentait son appel, il leva les yeux et croisa son regard, soudain plus profond, et les premières paroles se firent entendre.

_I've been reading book of olds_

_the legends and the myths_

_Achille's and his golds_

_Hercule's and his gifts_

_Spiderman's control_

_and Batman with his fists_

_And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

J'ai lu des livres anciens

Les légendes et les mythes

Achille et ses trésors

Hercule et ses dons

Le contrôle de Spiderman

Et Batman avec ses poings

Et clairement je ne me vois pas dans cette liste

Lu peut-être pas mais il en avait souvent entendu parler par les enfants de l'orphelinat où Kaori le traînait apparemment de force, apparemment parce que s'il avait été honnête, il aurait avoué être ravi d'aller les voir même s'il clamait haut et fort qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants. Ils emplissaient la pièce d'une joie de vivre simple et entière qui le touchait, lui l'homme froid et implacable, et il était ravi de l'effet qu'ils avaient sur sa partenaire dont les traits s'illuminaient de bonheur. Il adorait la voir sourire.

Achille et Hercule, ce n'étaient pas ceux qu'il connaissait le mieux, juste des vieux mythes poussiéreux pour lui, des héros purs certainement, mais, Spiderman et Batman, il maîtrisait, c'était plus le genre de lecture à sa portée, enfin le peu de fois où il lisait autre chose que ses revues spécialisées. Il avait beau chercher, il ne se voyait pas comme tel. Il savait se battre, lutter contre les méchants mais il n'avait pas un parcours exemplaire, loin de là. Lui avait déjà tué de sang froid pour de l'argent, cela avait cessé quand il avait rencontré Kaori. Maintenant il _ne_ tuait _plus que_ par nécessité. Il laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique qui surprit son compère. Mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, le regard toujours rivé sur Kaori. Elle méritait mieux que lui.

_But she says where d'you wanna go_

_How much you wanna risk_

_I don't wanna somebody with some superhuman gifts_

_Some superhero_

_some fairytale bliss_

_Just something I can turn to_

_Somebody I can kiss_

_I want something just like this._

Mais elle me dit : où veux-tu aller ?

Quels risques veux-tu prendre ?

Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs surhumains

Un superhéros

Une prince de conte de fées

Juste quelque chose vers quoi me tourner

Quelqu'un que je peux embrasser

Je veux quelque chose comme cela

Kaori regardait les émotions qui passaient dans les yeux de son partenaire. C'était comme si elle lisait en lui. Elle savait qu'il ne s'estimait pas comme quelqu'un de bien, qu'il la mettait elle sur un piédestal. Mick lui avait déjà répété une fois où il avait trop bu cette confidence faite par Ryo : il la considérait comme un ange. Elle lui aurait foutu des claques et le ferait encore maintenant. Elle s'en fichait qu'il fut parfait ou un surhomme. Il avait fait des erreurs dans son passé et alors ? Elle aussi. Toutes les fois où elle avait désobéi, agissant sur ses impulsions, les mettant en danger. Elle avait aussi du sang sur les mains parce qu'elle n'était pas naïve au point de croire que tous ses tirs au bazooka ou les explosifs qu'elle avait posés n'avaient pas fait au minimum des blessés, voire pire.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était qu'il était là quand elle avait besoin de lui, l'encourageant, l'apaisant à sa manière. C'était souvent maladroit mais toujours très attendrissant. C'était ce qui avait forgé au fil des années ce lien si particulier qui ne semblait pas s'ébranler malgré les moqueries et les massues. Quand comprendrait-il qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un prince charmant mais juste de lui, qu'il était l'homme sur qui elle pouvait compter et que peu importaient les conditions, elle voulait qu'il fut celui qu'elle pourrait embrasser ? Rougissante, elle admit qu'elle rêvait qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, que leurs bouches s'unissent en un prélude à l'union de leurs corps. Elle vira au rouge pivoine, sous le regard amusé de Ryo qui s'approcha, s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

_I've been reading books of olds_

_The legends and the myths_

_the testaments they told_

_The moon and its eclipse_

_Superman unrolls a suit before he lifts_

_But I'm not the kind of person that it fits_

J'ai lu des livres anciens

Les légendes et les mythes

Les testaments dont ils parlent

La lune et son éclipse

Superman qui dévoile son costume avant de décoller

Mais je ne suis pas la personne à qui cela convient

Les testaments ? Ah oui, le bouquin où un bonhomme faisait apparaître des multitudes de poisson avec un seul, fait couler le vin à flots et rompait un pain comme s'il en avait cinq cents. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire : on y parlait aussi d'un aveugle à qui on rendait la vue, un paralytique qui remarchait et tout un tas de bazars dans le genre. Non définitivement, il ne donnait pas dans le miraculeux. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de décider du temps, de la position des astres. Il pouvait juste agir un minimum sur le cours de la vie des gens en leur évitant de mourir et c'était déjà pas si mal, non ?

Il était un homme on ne peut plus ordinaire, si on omettait bien sûr le genre homme de l'ombre qui le classait un peu en dehors de la catégorie ordinaire. Il douta que les hommes ordinaires devaient protéger leurs femmes des autres truands en leur cachant leurs sentiments. Il devait avouer qu'au moment même, il rêvait de faire ce dernier pas qui lui permettrait de prendre la magnifique jeune femme en face de lui dans ces bras et de lui accorder ce dont elle avait visiblement envie et qui était le fidèle reflet de ses envies à lui aussi. Il savait, enfin non, il avait une bonne idée qu'elle était prête à tout pour pouvoir vivre cet amour qu'il jugeait impossible car dangereux pour eux. Mais il avait fait une promesse à son frère et il comptait bien la respecter… sauf qu'à bien y réfléchir, il se fourvoyait peut-être depuis le départ en voulant l'éloigner...

_But she says where d'you wanna go_

_How much you wanna risk_

_I don't wanna somebody with some superhuman gifts_

_Some superhero_

_some fairytale bliss_

_Just something I can turn to_

_Somebody I can miss_

_I want something just like this._

Elle me dit : où veux-tu aller ?

Quels risques veux-tu prendre ?

Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs surhumains

Un superhéros

Une prince de conte de fées

Juste quelque chose vers quoi me tourner

Quelqu'un qui me manque

Je veux quelque chose comme cela

Kaori regarda l'homme fier qui se tenait en face d'elle. Il lui aurait suffi de tendre le bras pour pouvoir le toucher. Dans sa tête, tout était clair. Elle savait qu'elle était prête à tout pour être avec lui, même si, comme il le disait, c'était prendre un risque supplémentaire de s'afficher comme un couple. Mais leur vie était loin d'être simple et ils pouvaient mourir du jour au lendemain, alors pourquoi ne pas prendre tous ces risques et vivre chaque jour un moment privilégié. Après tout, tout le milieu les considérait comme un couple, alors au fond qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

Ryo, pensa-t-elle, tu es déjà l'homme qui me manque quand tu n'es pas avec moi. Elle soupira. Un déclic se fit en elle et elle décida que tout cela avait assez duré. Elle fit un pas vers lui et lui tendit la main, les yeux rivés dans les siens lui criant tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, tout ce manque de lui qu'elle ressentait… C'était le seul homme avec qui elle voulait faire sa vie. Ils vivaient sous le même toit depuis des années, aujourd'hui, elle voulait dormir dans son lit aussi.

_where d'you wanna go_

_How much you wanna risk_

_I don't wanna somebody with some superhuman gifts_

_Some superhero_

_some fairytale bliss_

_Just something I can turn to_

_Somebody I can kiss_

_I want something just like this._

Où veux-tu aller ?

Quels risques veux-tu prendre ?

Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs surhumains

Un superhéros

Une prince de conte de fées

Juste quelque chose vers quoi me tourner

Quelqu'un que je peux embrasser

Je veux quelque chose comme cela

Ryo regarda la main tendue de Kaori et ressentit une grande émotion en lui. Cette « discussion » qu'ils venaient d'avoir l'avait chamboulé au plus haut point. Il ne savait pas encore s'il était prêt à laisser les choses avancer entre eux mais, instinctivement, il saisit sa main et l'attira dans ses bras, posant le menton dans ses cheveux. Il n'était pas un homme parfait et pourtant il était l'homme qu'elle voulait. S'il pouvait lui accorder un peu de cette tendresse dont elle avait besoin, il la lui donnerait. C'était un bon début.

Kaori ferma les yeux quand elle se retrouva contre son torse, se laissant bercer par le son lointain de la musique et les battements si proches de son coeur. Elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. Il avait entrouvert la porte. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de patience elle s'ouvrirait complètement un jour…

\- Ryo, un homme parfait c'est ennuyeux et souvent une pure illusion. Toi, tu es là et je peux compter sur toi. Tu es celui qui me manque…, murmura-t-elle.

\- Celui que tu voudrais embrasser ?, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Elle leva la tête et lui décocha un magnifique sourire. Il eut sa réponse. Il attira de nouveau sa tête contre son épaule. Sa réponse lui avait réchauffé le coeur mais il n'était pas encore prêt, pas tout à fait…

Les autres membres de la bande regardaient furtivement de loin le couple et les paris, discrets, allaient bon train. Le groupe des sceptiques votaient pour le statu quo : connaissant Ryo, ce n'était pas ce jour-là qu'un nouveau couple naîtrait. Le groupe des éternelles romantiques, uniquement composée de filles, priaient pour qu'une bonne conjonction d'étoiles accorda enfin le bonheur à leurs amis. Seul un roc refusait de prendre part à ses enfantillages...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Comme si les étoiles avaient entendu les prières des éternelles romantiques, le présentateur annonça la suite du concert et le groupe Maroon 5 arriva sur scène. Les filles croisèrent les doigts pour qu'un certain titre fut diffusé. Si ce titre-là ne faisait pas avancer les choses entre le couple, elles étaient maudites.

\- Et maintenant, tous vos applaudissements pour le groupe Maroon 5 avec le titre Sugar !

Les filles hurlèrent de joie faisant sursauter tout le monde jusqu'au couple enlacé qui avait oublié la présence des autres. Kaori leur fit face, se retournant dans les bras de Ryo qui resserra son étreinte sur elle, peu désireux de la voir partir. Sentant cela, la jeune femme se laissa aller contre lui, son souffle chaud frôlant son oreille, la faisant vibrer de tout son être, d'autant plus lorsqu'il se mit à murmurer les paroles de la chanson, pour elle, rien que pour elle, la serrant encore plus contre lui comme pour se fondre en elle.

**_I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down_**

_J'ai mal chérie, je suis brisé_

**_I need your loving, loving_**

_J'ai besoin de ton amour, amour_

**_I need it now_**

_J'en ai besoin maintenant_

**_When I'm without you_**

_Lorsque je suis sans toi_

**_I'm something weak_**

_Je suis quelque chose de faible_

**_You got me begging, begging_**

_Tu me fais supplier, supplier_

**_I'm on my knees_**

_Je suis à genoux_

**_Refrain_**

**_I don't wanna be needing your love_**

_Je ne veux pas avoir besoin de ton amour_

**_I just wanna be deep in your love_**

_Je veux simplement m'enfoncer dans ton amour_

**_And it's killing me when you're away_**

_Et ça me tue lorsque tu es loin_

**_Ooh baby, cause a bullet don't care where you are_**

_Ooh chérie parce qu'une balle n'a que faire d'où tu te trouves_

**_I just wanna be there where you are_**

_Je voudrais juste être là où tu es_

**_And I gotta get one little taste_**

_Et je dois avoir un petit goût_

**Sugar**  
_De sucre_

**Yes please**

_Oui s'il te plait_

**Won't you come and put it on on me**

_Ne viendras-tu pas m'en déverser_

**Oh right here, cause I need**

_Oh juste là, parce que j'ai besoin_

**Little love and little sympathy**

_D'un peu d'amour et d'un peu de sympathie_

**Yeah you show me good loving**

_Ouais que tu me montres un amour bon_

**Make it alright**

_Que tout aille bien_

**Need a little a sweetness in my life**

_J'ai besoin d'un peu de douceur dans ma vie_

**Sugar**

_De sucre_

**Yes please**

_Oui s'il te plait_

**Won't you come and put it on on me**

_Ne viendras-tu pas m'en déverser_

_Fin de refrain_

**My broken pieces**

_Mes morceaux brisés_

**You put them up**

_Tu les rassembles_

**Don't leave me hanging, hanging**

_Ne me laisse pas traîner, traîner_

**Come get me some**

_Viens m'en apporter un peu_

**When I'm without ya**

_Lorsque je suis sans toi_

**So insecure**

_Tellement dans l'insécurité_

**You are the one thing, one thing**

_Tu es la seule chose, la seule chose_

**I'm never full**

_Dont je ne suis jamais rassasié_

_Refrain_

**Yeah**  
_Ouais_

**I want that red velvet**

_Je veux ce velours rouge_

**I want that sugar sweet**

_Je veux ce doux sucre_

**Don't let nobody touch it**

_Ne laisse personne y toucher_

**Unless that somebody is me**

_Sauf si ce quelqu'un c'est moi_

**I gotta be a man**

_Je dois être un homme_

**There ain't no other way**

_Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen_

**Cause girl you're hotter than southern california bay**

_Parce que ma belle tu es plus chaude que la baie de Californie du Sud_

**I don't wanna play no games**

_Je ne veux jouer à aucun jeu_

**I don't gotta be afraid**

_Je ne dois pas avoir peur_

**Don't give all that shy sh-t**

_Ne pas __donner__cette merde timide_

**No make up on**

_Pas de maquillage_

**That's my**

_C'est mon_

Refrain

Hypnotisée par sa voix sensuelle, Kaori n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle osait à peine respirer de peur de faire éclater cette bulle dans laquelle ils étaient.

Lorsque la musique cessa, Ryo la retourna dans ses bras. Il l'observa tendrement, voyant l'émotion dans ses yeux noisette. Il caressa ses joues puis ses lèvres de son pouce.

\- Cette chanson parle si bien de moi., commença-t-il, la voix légèrement éraillée.

Il se racla légèrement la gorge cherchant les mots pour lui faire comprendre. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de lui parler ? Pourquoi était-ce si facile de sortir un baratin fallacieux à toutes ces femmes dehors et difficile de lui dire à elle ces mots, ces vérités qui étaient dans son coeur ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi et de ton amour, mais pas que maintenant, Kaori. J'en ai eu besoin depuis le jour où on s'est rencontrés. Sans toi, je ne suis plus moi. Tout ce que je t'ai dit ou ce que tu as pu penser… tu n'es pas un fardeau, Kaori. Tu es ma force, la personne qui me donne envie de revenir, de rentrer. Ton sourire éblouit mes journées.

Il vit les larmes lui monter aux yeux puis couler silencieusement le long de ses joues et les essuya tendrement. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas triste mais n'aurait su dire si elle pleurait de soulagement de savoir enfin que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques ou de bonheur.

\- Je n'ai même pas besoin de te demander si tu m'aimes parce que je le sais, je le sens tout autour de moi que ce soit à la façon dont tu t'inquiètes, dont tu prends soin de moi ou dont tu me corriges…

\- Tu prends mes massues pour des signes d'amour. J'ai dû frapper trop fort…, murmura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Ta jalousie est le pendant de ton amour. Tant que tu me frappes, c'est que tu tiens à moi…

\- Alors si ça peut te rendre heureux, je vais continuer…, lui proposa-t-elle.

\- J'ai mieux à te proposer comme signe d'affection, lui dit-il en posant les lèvres sur les siennes.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, heureux de la sentir réceptive puis répondre à son étreinte. Quand il sentit que les choses s'enflammaient un peu, il s'écarta, admirant ses lèvres rouges légèrement gonflées, ses joues rosies par l'émotion, et il se perdit dans son regard chaud et aimant.

\- Ca me convient aussi., murmura-t-elle.

\- Mais Ryo, tu ne voulais pas de nous deux alors pourquoi ?, lui demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

\- Parce qu'il faut que j'arrête de me mentir, de te mentir. Je suis dingue de toi et j'ai beau me convaincre que je pourrais te laisser partir, je ne survivrai pas sans toi. Si je veux te protéger, ta place est à côté de moi. J'aurai dû t'éloigner le jour où ton frère est mort. Pour maintenant, il est trop tard : je t'ai collé une cible sur le front et tu m'as ferré comme un poisson. Je ne veux plus m'échapper.

\- Il était temps que tu t'en aperçoives…, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Je suis un peu têtu…, répondit-il en se frottant les cheveux.

Elle leva un sourcil, narquoise, ce qui le fit rire, et il l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Tu as apporté la vie dans ma vie. Tu as réchauffé mon coeur glacé, petit à petit, avec beaucoup d'abnégation. Tu as un foutu caractère mais il en faut pour supporter un homme comme moi.

\- C'est peu dire. Et jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller, sans faire marche arrière, s'entend ?, demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

\- Je veux tes bras, ta bouche, ton coeur et ton corps., répondit-il, plongeant un regard empli de désir dans le sien.

\- Je ne veux plus jouer, Ryo. Ca fait trop mal quand tu te rétractes.

\- J'ai fini de jouer. Tu es la seule dont je n'ai pas envie de me passer. Je te veux à mes côtés jour et nuit. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser, te faire l'amour ou simplement te tenir dans mes bras.

\- Les autres femmes ? Parce que je sais que… je ne suis que moi., acheva-t-elle à mi-voix, son manque de confiance transparaissant dans sa voix.

\- Tu n'es que toi ? Tu as un coeur en or, Kaori. Pour ne rien gâcher, tu es une jeune femme magnifique et désirable. Oublie toutes ces idioties qui ne servaient qu'à te tenir loin de moi. Ton corps me plaît et j'ai eu bien du mal à me réfréner tout ce temps. Je te le prouverai dès que tu te sentiras prête., lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Ce soir ?, demanda-t-elle timidement en baissant les yeux.

Il faillit s'étouffer sous le choc. Il faillit même se pincer pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé… Se reprenant, il la força à relever la tête vers lui et lui dit tendrement.

\- Rien ne t'y oblige. Je peux comprendre que ça te fasse un peu peur.

\- Et toi, tu as peur ?, le défia-t-elle.

\- Plus maintenant., répondit-il honnêtement.

Elle le regarda éberluée puis lui sourit tendrement. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa, le laissant prendre le contrôle progressivement. Leur baiser se fit plus passionné, leurs langues se mêlant dans un ballet torride. Des sifflets résonnèrent dans la pièce et ils relevèrent la tête pour rencontrer les regards et sourires entendus de leurs amis.

\- Il était temps !, cria Mick.

\- On n'osait plus y croire !, renchérit Miki.

\- Ceci dit, on a gagné notre pari., clama Kazue, fière d'elle.

Mick grogna puis se reprit, une idée lumineuse lui étant venue à l'esprit.

\- Et si on en faisait un autre ?

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de pari ?, se fâcha Ryo.

\- Rien t'inquiète. Si on pariait que dans moins de trois mois baby Hunter est en route ?, annonça fièrement l'américain.

\- Connaissant Ryo, ça va copu…

Une massue lancée par une Kaori rouge de honte empêcha le blondinet de terminer son explication. Ryo posa les mains sur les épaules de sa compagne, quel doux nom se dit-il en passant.

\- Beau lancer, mon ange. Mais le pauvre, il n'a pas tort. J'ai très faim de toi., lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, augmentant son malaise.

\- Si on s'éclipsait ?, lui proposa-t-il et elle acquiesça.

\- Par contre, je ne pourrai pas t'emmener en volant ou à coup de toile d'araignées. Et ce n'est pas la batmobile ou un carrosse mais une mini rouge que j'ai, ça te suffira ?, lui demanda-t-il taquin.

\- Tant que tu m'embrasses et me fais l'amour, ça m'ira., répondit-elle, soutenant son regard.

Il lui prit la main et ils déguerpirent de là, sous le regard attendri de leurs amis.

\- Bon alors ce pari, qui me suit ?, répéta Mick et tous se mirent à parier mis à part un roc imperturbable dont seul un léger frémissement de moustache pouvait trahir sa satisfaction...


End file.
